Poisoned
Poisoned, also known as Poison and abbreviated as PSN, is a Status Effect. Badly Poisoned also exists, which is considered an upgrade of normal Poisoning and has slightly different effects. Main Series Generation I In Generation I the Poisoned Pokémon in question will lose 1/16 of its maximum HP. With every four steps the trainer goes, the Pokémon will lose one Hit Point until it faints. Badly Poisoned Pokémon will take the same amount of damage as normal Poisoning the first turn the move was used, but then the damage increases by 1/16 of the Pokémon's max HP every turn. In this generation, Badly Poisoning is a Status Effect which does no damage itself: It simply amplifies the power of Poisoning. Thus, if the Pokémon is switched out or the battle ends, the Badly Poisoning will turn into normal Poisoning. Exclusively in this generation, badly poisoning can't be healed with the move rest. A skull and crossbones flash over the Poisoned Pokémon's head when losing health. Generation II In Generation II the Poisoned Pokémon instead loses 1/8 the amount of HP the Pokémon had at full health. With every four steps the trainer goes, the Pokémon will lose one Hit Point until it faints, as in Generation I. Badly Poisoned remains exactly the same as Generation I, meaning that now Badly Poisoned Pokémon will receive half damage in the first turn before the damage builds up. A skull and crossbones flash over the Poisoned Pokémon's head when losing health. Generation III In Generation III, normal Poisoning is exactly like in Generation II. Badly Poisoning, however, changed slightly. Instead of being a Status Effect which affects Poisoning (and, in Generation I thanks to a glitch, burn and leech seed), it is now a special kind of Poisoning. When switched out, the badly poisoning will remain, but the counter will be reset when switched back into battle. The Poisoned Pokémon now turns purple when losing health. Generation IV In Generation IV, normal Poisoning is exactly as in Generation III, with one small change. Outside of battle, once the Poisoned Pokémon is brought to one Hit Point, the Pokémon will be cured of the Poisoning. Badly Poisoning is exactly like Generation III, but with the change stated above. The Poisoned Pokémon now turns purple when losing health. Generation V In Generation V, normal Poisoning is exactly the same as in Generation II, with two small changes. Pokémon no longer lose damage outside of battle through Poisoning. Poisoned Pokémon also receive double damage for the moves Hex and Venoshock. Starting from this generation, the Synchronize ability can correctly Badly Poison its target. Also, the animation of the Pokémon will be slowed when it's poisoned. Badly Poisoning is exactly the same as in Generation II, but with the change stated above. Causes Moves *Toxic Spikes - Upon switching Pokémon, the sent out Pokémon is Poisoned. If used twice, the effect will change to Badly Poisoning. *Cross Poison - Has a 10% chance of Poisoning. *Poison Tail - Has a 10% chance of Poisoning. *Sludge Wave - Has a 10% chance of Poisoning. *Gunk Shot - Has a 30% chance of Poisoning. *Poison Jab - Has a 30% chance of Poisoning. *Poison Sting - Has a 30% chance of Poisoning. *Secret Power - In Generation III when used in tall grass, has a 30% chance of Poisoning. *Sludge - Has a 30% chance of Poisoning. *Sludge Bomb - Has a 30% chance of Poisoning. *Smog - Has a 40% chance of Poisoning. *Poison Gas - Poisons on contact. *PoisonPowder - Poisons on contact. *Poison Fang - Has a 30% chance of Badly Poisoning a Pokémon. *Toxic - Badly Poisons a Pokémon on contact. *Fling - If the user is holding a Poison Barb, the move will Poison the target. If the user is holding a Toxic Orb, the move will Badly Poison the target. Abilities *Poison Point - Has a 30% chance of Poisoning a Pokémon when a physical move attacks the Pokémon with the Ability. *Poison Touch - Has a 20% chance of Poisoning a Pokémon when a physical move attacks the Pokémon with the Ability. *Effect Spore - Has a 10% chance of Poisoning a Pokémon when the Pokémon uses a physical move. It, however, may also paralyze or make the Pokémon go to sleep. Items *Toxic Orb - automatically Badly Poisons the Pokémon holding the Item. Cures, Immunity, and Prevention Items *Antidote *Full Heal *Full Restore *Old Gateau *Heal Powder *Sacred Ash *Casteliacone *Miracle Berry *Lum Berry *PSNCureBerry *Drash Berry *Pecha Berry Moves *Safeguard (Prevention) *Refresh *Rest *Psycho Shift (Unless the target can't be Poisoned) *Heal Bell (Affects all teammates) *Aromatherapy (Affects all teammates) *Healing Wish (Affects the next Pokémon) *Lunar Dance (Affects the next Pokémon) Abilities *Immunity *Leaf Guard (When Sunny) *Hydration (When Rainy) *Shed Skin (30% chance of removal) *Natural Cure (When leaving the battle) *Healer (30% chance of removal, affects teammates) *Magic Guard (Only prevents HP loss in battle) *Flower Veil (Affects Grass-Type teammates) *Shields Down (When HP over 50%) *Comatose Miscellenous *Steel- or Poison-Type Pokémon are unable to be Poisoned, except with the move Twineedle (Generation I & II) or the ability Corrosion (Generation VII). *Capturing a Pokémon with Heal Ball cures it of its Status Conditons, including Poisoning. *The Misty Terrain prevents Pokémon on the ground from getting Status Conditions. *A Pokémon behind a Substitute can't be Poisoned unless it's holding a Toxic Orb or the attacker has the Ability Infiltrator. Console Series Pokémon Stadium The Poisoned Pokémon in question will lose 1/16 of the HP the Pokémon had at full health. Badly Poisoned Pokémon will take the same amount of damage as normal Poisoning the first turn, but then will lower with each hit taken that turn. If the Pokémon is switched out, the badly poison will turn into normal Poisoning. The Pokémon oozes purple gas when Poisoned. Pokémon Stadium 2 The Poisoned Pokémon loses 1/8 the amount of HP the Pokémon had at full health. Badly Poisoned Pokémon starts at 1/16, as in Pokémon Stadium, but at the end of each turn will lower instead of taking damage. Other than that, it is the same as Pokémon Stadium. Pokémon Battle Revolution The Poisoned Pokémon loses 1/8 the amount of HP the Pokémon had at full health. Badly Poisoned Pokémon starts at 1/16, but at the end of each turn will lower instead of taking damage. Side Games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Series In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, when a Pokémon is Poisoned, it takes damage every ten turns and is prevented from regenerating HP. Poisoned disappears when you go to the next floor. Pokémon TCG Games Since both games follow the Trading Card Game rulings, Poisoned is the same as in the TCG. With every turn that passes, the Pokémon Poisoned is given one damage counter. Poisoning can only be treated by retreating to the Bench or by evolving a Pokémon. Trading Card Game In the Trading Card Game, there are five status effects which mimic common ones from the Games. With every turn that passes, the Pokémon Poisoned is given one damage counter. Poisoning can only be treated by retreating to the Bench or by evolving a Pokémon. Anime In the Anime, Pokémon and People alike have been Poisoned. * In Sharpedo Attack!, while Brock is battling a Sharpedo it suddenly faints. He examines it and realizes that it's poisoned from Seviper's Poison Tail. Brock does everything he can for Sharpedo, but they don't have any medicine, and after a while, Sharpedo's poison gets cured. * In Keeping In Top Forme!, Shaymin, Piplup and Pikachu all get poisoned, Shaymin from getting exposed to some kind of poison and Pikachu and Piplup from a wild Shroomish using PoisonPowder on them. Shaymin is cured by Brock who uses a Pecha Berry on it, and Pikachu and Piplup are cured by Shaymin's Aromatherapy. * In A Real Rival Rouser! during a battle between Paul and Ash, Paul's Drapion uses Toxic Spikes which poisons every Pokémon Ash sends out (regardless of type), Ash's Buizel, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape and Gliscor get poisoned from the Toxic Spikes. * In The Brockster Is In! Ash's Pikachu and all of Normajean's Pokémon get poisoned by wild Tentacruel's Poison Sting and Poison Jab. Brock uses Pecha Berries to cure them. He also has his Chansey to use Softboiled on Normajean's Pichu. In this episode, it seems that a fever and difficulty breathing is a side effect to the poison. *In A Venipede Stampede!, Ash becomes poisoned when a wild Venipede headbutts him, due to Venipede's Poison Point. He is cured by a remedy that Cilan made. * In Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, Scraggy's aggressiveness towards a group of Foongus causes the Foongus to use PoisonPowder in retaliation, affecting all of Ash, Iris, and Cilan's Pokémon except for Oshawott, who had been training with his Trainer and Excadrill who was not out. While Iris took care of the sick Pokémon, Ash, Oshawott, and Cilan went to a nearby pond to get Remeyo weed for Iris's poison remedy. After fending off the pond's Tympole, Ash and Cilan capture the Tympole's leader, Palpitoad, and its ally, Stunfisk, respectively, allowing them access to the herbs. * In SM117, Sandy was poisoned by James' Mareanie's Sludge Bomb, and was cured by Shaymin's Aromatherapy. Manga Pokémon Adventures In Chapter Three: The Secret of Kangaskhan, Red realizes there is something wrong with the baby Kangaskhan, because its mother is being overly protective, and stops Blue from attacking the Kangaskhan. He checks inside the Kangaskhan's pouch. He finds the baby to be Poisoned, and proceeds to heal it with an Antidote. Gallery PoisonedRed.png Poisoned2.png Poisoned3.png Poisoned4.png PoisonedV.png PoisonedSt1.png PoisonedAnimeP.png PoisonedAn2.png PoisonedMa.png Category:Status Conditions